A Fire Reborn
by edwardcrazy
Summary: Bella is a Vampire. She lives in Forks with her brothers and sisters Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. What happens when there is a new guy who has the same name as Bella's long lost love from her human life 80 years ago?ExB all writing halted
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own the beloved wonderful world of twilight :(**

**A/N Bella's a vamp, so is everyone who is supposed to b except for Edward Masen. He's human. Bella isn't a klutz, and she's kinda...different. She's not shy, but she keeps to herself most of the time. Oh, and this was co-written by myself (Skittles) and my bff Linnie the pooh. ha lol. its an inside joke. **

(BPOV)

Another day of school. Wonderful. Eighty-three years of learning the same stuff only made it more boring. I mean, once you had a bachelors in Business, and a total of over 40 years studying and majoring in Biology, you pretty much know everything right? Too bad people at school didn't know that. But, then again, if they did, we would be in serious trouble.

And so I dragged myself off of my bed to take a shower, warming the water up so that it relaxed my muscles and revived me. Not that I had been sleeping. I wish I could. It would easily do away with the extra time at night. I had been lying on my bed listening to my favorite songs on my iPod. They were composed of Debussy, Bach, Fall Out Boy, and Linkin Park. A weird mix, but my favorites all the same. I could hear Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett getting ready now as well. Alice was a shop-aholic pixie. She went to the mall every chance she had and critiqued us on everything we wore. She had stayed back during one of the hunting trips while the rest of us went and we all came back to newly re-arranged and refurbished closets. Knowing me, she had filled in the space with a mix of girly-girl, sporty, and rocker. A strange set, but it was perfect for me. Feeling more distanced from everyone today, I settled for a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a black and white hearts belt, and a blue Aeropostale top with black strapped heels. I looked in the mirror at the girl staring back at me. She had dark brown wavy hair with light but natural bronze streaks. Her eyes were a deep gold and her lips were full and red. Her body was slim but curvy, and showed signs of an athlete in her lean muscles.

After glancing up and down a few more times, I decided that I was presentable for Alice and the rest of the world as is. I grabbed my backpack and practically flew downstairs at vampire speed. I loved it; the feeling of power and freedom that came from being inhumanely fast. I met everyone at the bottom of the stairs ready to go. I quickly said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and got in my '07 Silver Audi TT with Alice at my side and Jasper in the backseat. Rosalie and Emmett were going in Rose's Red Ferrari. Jasper was staring at Alice again. Ugh. They were married, but the public story was that they were dating. Every time he saw her he looked like a blind man staring at the sun for the first time.

As I drove us to school, I thought about my family and my life now, and my life from before. Only three people in our family had powers. Alice could see the future; Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions. My power was similar to Jasper's. Only, I manipulated people's minds and read them at will. I could also provide a shield that protected anyone within it from mind attacks from other vampires. Anything that wasn't a physical attack was blocked. Mind reading, false pain, emotion control…

Emotions… I was just beginning to control mine myself. Unlike other vampires, I couldn't let go of what happened to me in my human life. I couldn't forget the one I loved, and why we weren't together. My whole family knew about my past.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_My parents and I were caught in the burning blaze that was out mansion on fire in the dry August of 1925. By the time we got to the hospital, they both were dead. With my parents gone, the only person left to love me was my boyfriend. He was my soul-mate. We had been friends since birth and he was my other half. I remember that he had stayed endlessly by my side telling me that it was going to be alright and that he loved me. The pain was so bad that I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating of not. I didn't want to leave him. Anywhere without him was hell. I was being tugged into the blackness. I was conscious enough only to hear the young blonde doctor say that I was dead. I couldn't be dead. I heard him. Did that mean that I was an angel then? No, that couldn't be it. My heart had been beating weakly at that point. Very weakly… Carlisle brought me to the morgue where we were alone. As my life was leaving me, and the pain of the burns left me, a new searing pain lit my veins. Not again. I recall screaming _

"_Not again! Get my away from the fire! Not again!"_

_The last word that I uttered before falling into the coma-like state was his name._

"_Edward."_

I snapped out of my reverie as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. I sighed, and stepped out of the car as Rose and Emmett arrived. Emmett was like a giant bear of a brother. No kidding, he was HUGE. But he was just a giant ball of fluff and love on the inside. Rosalie was the most beautiful person in the world. Although, if you asked certain guys at the school, some said that I could give her a run. Yea right; I knew I was beautiful, but not that much. As I trudged up the steps ahead of my family, I heard the all-too familiar voice of Mike Newton. Ugh. This kid was ANNOYING. He had been after me since freshman year, and we were both juniors now and he still hadn't let up. I mean, he was sweet and all, but my heart ached for another. It ached for an impossible being from my past named Edward.

"Heyy Bella!" he shouted as he came to stand next to me. I swear, his smile literally took up his entire face when he saw me. I tried to smile, but I wasn't in the best mood right now. I saw in his mind that it came out more like a grimace. Oops.

"Hi Mike. Sorry, but I'm not in the best mood for conversation right now…" I said while trying to sound kind of nice.

"Oh it's ok. I'll see you later sometime then maybe?" he asked with his voice hopeful as he left.

"Yea, sure. Whatever." I mumbled low enough for only me to hear.

Ugh! I HAD to get a grip on myself. Over eighty years later, and I'm still not over him? I needed help.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all seniors, so I didn't have any classes with them besides lunch. Alice and I had Biology and English literature together. I had world history with Mrs. Warner first. Great. It would be the perfect class to sleep through in the morning; that is if I could sleep. I sighed again and took my seat in the back of the class at my empty table. No one sat there but me. Since I had been wrapped up in my own world, I hadn't paid any attention to the thoughts of everyone around me. Only now was I beginning to take all the school gossip in. Lauren was planning on asking Eric out after lunch, but she wanted to make sure that he liked her first. Jacob was thinking about how great I looked today. Ugh. Jacob was one of my close friends, but sometimes he was just plain over-the-top with his thoughts about me. He was nice, and well muscled, but he could be a real idiot and pretty stupid sometimes. It got especially annoying when it came to the topic of his adoration of me. I quickly changed his thoughts to something more suitable.

_"Ugh. I hate this class. The teacher's horrible and the stuff is stupid. I mean, who cares who won the Revolutionary War?"_ I made him think.

And then I heard something that only lightly caught my attention.

_"Omg. I can't wait till I meet the new kid! Lauren told me that he was supposed to be REALLLY HOT! Like, totally perfect. He'll probably fall for me as soon as he sees me. Even Bella CULLEN can't stand up to me when it comes to guys. she scoffed at me in her head I mean, she's kind of pretty, but she's so WEIRD. Who would like that emo-freak anyways? Ugh. Jacob and Mike would. The two HOTTEST guys at school, and she turns them down…"_ Jessica thought.

I rolled my eyes. Jessica was the most popular girl at school. She was a pretty big slut too though. I really didn't care for her mindless chatter. I was ever so grateful that I had the ability to block out other people's thoughts. I mean, come on! Falling for a guy before you've even SEEN him? That's low. Hopefully he won't be another addition to my stalkers. Two guys were enough. I looked over at the clock. It was 7:55, which left five more minutes to kill before class. I took out my iPod and put the earphones in my ears. I was listening to my favorite song "Time is running out" by Muse, when I heard a crash near me. I looked at where the sound came from and saw him. He was a beautiful bronze-haired god. He was holding his foot and jumping up and down on the other foot. I saw the books on the floor and realized that he had dropped them on his foot. I struggled to keep in a laugh. He was obviously new, and I didn't want to seem stuck-up and snobby. There was no way that I had seen him before. His eyes were breath-takingly sharp and green. Like emeralds… He had a diamond shaped face and amazingly messy bronze-brown hair. It looked like a tornado had run through it. He was tall and lean, but muscled.

I made myself snap out of my daze. Only about two seconds had passed since I had first seen this Greek god. (proceeds to have internal argument with herself in her head)

"_**Ugh. No Bella! He might as well be a jerk! Besides, what about Edward?!"**_

"_**Well, weren't you just saying that I needed to get over him? That it had been too long? He's the perfect guy!"**_

"_**No. I refuse. I'll be polite and I'll be his friend, but nothing more."**_

Having lost my battle with myself, or won, I don't know… I peered back at him. He was on the floor now, picking up his books. I leaned down to help him.

"Here you go." I politely said, giving his textbook.

"Thanks. Ow, jeez that hurt." He replied.

I giggled at his comment that was meant only for himself I guess.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Cullen. But you can call me Bella. You must be new here." I said holding out my hand.

"Hi Bella. I'm Edward Masen."

No…nonononoNO! He….can't….not MY EDWARD!! My thoughts were muddled and confused as I realized that he shared the same name as my long lost love.

"_**Chill Bella, he's probably a descendant or something, or maybe he's not even related to the Edward you knew! Maybe it's just a random chance of name."**_ My conscious told me.

"Bella?" I turned around again as he quietly called my name.

"Yes?" As I assessed his scent, I realized that he even SMELLED the same; although it could just be cologne.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding and looking concerned.

"No, why would you ask that?" I whispered back. I tried quickly as I could to put my mask back on, my mask of happiness.

"It's just…nothing. Say, could I sit here? All of the other seats are taken." He dropped the subject abruptly. I wondered what he had seen.

"Oh yea, sure." Well, he seems nice enough. It looked as if he had peered through my façade though. Just for a moment.

Halfway through class I got a text message. It was from Alice:

**B,**

**Omg! I can't believe ur sitting next to Edward Masen! He's cute! Wait, isn't that the same name as the guy from ur past?? I just had a vision of you two in the woods alone. In a meadow it looks like. Something special is gonna happen! I can feel it! :D **

**Da best shopaholic ever**

That was Alice alright. Her power was that she could see into the future. She was like an over-caffeinated pixy. Her short, spiky black hair just added to her hyper aura. I sent a text back.

**Da best shopaholic ever,**

**Yes I'm sitting next to him. Yes, my love's name was Edward Masen. I don't know how that can happen. We're only acquaintances. He IS very good looking though. I have to admit that much. He even smells the same. It might be cologne, but I'm not sure. I'm only gonna be friends. Its not like he's been re-incarnated or something. Lol. :P**

**Love you, B**

I hit send and looked back up at the teacher. He was assigning us partners for our next project. We were to study the different rulers in different parts of the world in different eras. Jacob and Lauren were partnered up to do Julius Caesar. Jessica and Eric were doing Alexander the great, and Edward and I were to be doing Napoleon. I told him that we should meet up sometime after school to get information. As the bell rang, I got up, gathered my things and practically ran to my locker. I needed to talk to Alice.

(EPOV)

It was 7:50. Crap. I was going to be late if I didn't get moving. I stepped out of my Volvo and started walking towards the main office. The lady there gave me some papers to fill out and bring back at the end of the day. She gave me this weird look as I was taking the papers; like she was trying to tell me something. I could still feel her gaze on me as I left. I jogged over to my first class, World history. I went to the teacher and gave him my slip to sign. I looked around and saw only one chair open in the back. Sitting next to it was this beautiful brunette. An angel. Her eyes were closed as she listened to her iPod. Shaking her head back and forth to the music, pieces of her shiny chocolate hair fell down. I stopped breathing; I was in such marvel of this goddess. She seemed perfect. Even not knowing what her personality was like, I felt a pull towards her. Like she was meant for me; as if I knew her from some other time, long ago. I couldn't remember why. Surely if I had met her before, I wouldn't be able to forget such a pretty face. I walked back to her table and not taking my eyes off of her, I set my books down on the table. Or at least, I thought I did. My books missed the table and came crashing down on my foot. Ow, shoot! Darn….crap!! that hurt! I clutched my foot in hand and jumped up and down on the other.

"Wow. Great first impression Edward." I thought to myself.

The whole class (including her) was now turned and staring at me.

"She probably thinks I'm a klutz now" I thought.

The pain started to numb, so I bended down to pick up my books. I looked down to see a pair of ivory white hands handing me my textbook.

"Here you go" the angel said. Her voice was like wind chimes fluttering in a breeze.

"Thanks. Ow, jeez that hurt" I muttered to no one in particular. She giggled. I guess she heard my pain. It was music to my ears! I had a strange sense to close my eyes and hug her, but of course that didn't happen.

"Hi. I'm Bella Cullen. You must be new here." She said holding out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it while introducing myself.

"Hi Bella. I'm Edward Masen." And then the strangest thing happened.

She pulled her hand out of mine and turned away in a blur. I didn't know what I did. I looked towards her eyes. They were an adorable shade gold. How could that be? Contacts maybe? They were amazing even though I saw that they reflected much pain. I tried to think of what I could've said to cause this angel pain. I couldn't stand it. I would die a million deaths over to see that pain disappear and her smile return.

"Bella?" I decided to ask her what happened.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked, probably with my concern showing through and on my face.

"No, why would you ask that?" she said. At that moment, her eyes seemed to glaze over. As if this new happiness was forcibly put there.

"It's just…nothing." I made up my mind to let the subject drop. No need to bring pain to an angel.

"Say, could I sit here? All the other seats are taken." I hoped she didn't think that I was some pathetic loser…

"Oh, yea sure." She agreed. Thank god. Although, even if all of the other seats were empty, I would still want to sit next to her.

Class continued on very boringly. That was to be expected. We were set up with partners to study rulers from different parts of the world in different eras. By some lucky chance, I was paired with Bella. We were to study Napoleon. Since class was about over, she asked me if we could meet up after school one day to get information or something. I agreed. Anything to spend time with her… oh crap. Jeez, I was horribly whipped. The bell rang and I was off to gym. I wondered what class Bella had, but decided against asking her. I didn't want to seem stalker-ish. She rushed out of the room as soon as she had her materials. Was I that horrid that she hated me already? I don't know. Who knew with girls sometimes. I remembered one of my friends from New York comparing them to time bombs. With the right word, right tone, and right moment, any girl could go from being super nice to being so in your face that you would want to sulk in a corner and not say a word. And what's even worse that that, he said, is when all of her "bffs" came and shouted in your face for making her so upset. The occasional ones even hit him. I laughed at the memory. I got to gym with time to spare, and recognized two of the guys that had been in my last class. I was pretty sure that the one with the tan skin and black hair was Jacob Black. And the one with the blonde hair was Mike Newton. I walked over to them and said hi.

"Hey dude! You're Edward right?" Jacob asked.

"Yea that's me" I mumbled.

"Dude, you're SO lucky that you get to sit next to Bella!" Mike whispered. Apparently, he didn't want his love for Bella to be known, although I had a feeling that most people already knew.

"Do you guys knew her?" I questioned. Maybe I could learn about her through them.

"Yea! Mike's talked to her everyday since freshman year pretty much. They're friends, but she still doesn't like him. I'm Jacob. Bella and I have been buds for a while now. She gets pretty peeved whenever I bring up anything remotely connecting to her hotness though. I don't know why." Jacob explained.

"Has she ever dated anyone?" I asked, not afraid of what they might think, seeing as they felt the same way about her.

"Not that we know. She usually sticks to her family pretty tight. She goes to the dances and everything with them; dances only with them. Emmett and Rosalie are going out. And so are Jasper and Alice. They aren't related though. Well, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, but they were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme."

"_Huh."_ I thought. So Bella was the fifth-wheel. All alone. But…why? When she had so many guys on the floor for her, why not try one? Had her "type" not come along yet? Maybe I could be that one… just maybe.

(BPOV)

"Alice!" I yelled across the hallway. I had waited another 3 periods to talk to her, and now it was lunchtime. Perfect. I needed to talk to that girl right now.

"Ok Bella, calm down. I know you want to talk to me about your Edwards, but not HERE. People can LISTEN." She said pointing to her ears like I was stupid.

"Yea, whatever; out by my car then. It's lunchtime anyways." I stubbornly replied.

We walked out to my Audi, and Alice got herself nice and comfy in the leather seats.

"Can I begin?" I impatiently asked.

"Wait, ok now you may. The last vampire just say down for lunch."

"What do I do Alice?! I mean, he's sweet, and hot, and has this dreamy look in his eyes that you could get lost in. But something's weird! Every time I think about him, I think about the same things that I did with MY Edward when we were human. And the same name!! How in the world does he have the same name as him, over 90 years later? One side of me wants to let whatever happens happen. And the other side is…well I don't know WHAT the other side is!" After my little rant, Alice proceeded to calm me down. She put on "Claire de Lune" by Debussy. It always helped me think clearly.

**A/N my first cliffie!! lol. not really. please review!! Chapters might be kind of slow since I've got school and honors classes and all that crap. But, I'll try to update as much as I can. :D Go ahead!! Press that little blue button! You know u want to!!**

**Skittles**


	2. Vision

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own the wonderful beautiful world which is Twilight. This is co-written between myself( Skittles) and my bff (linnie the pooh) lol. This chapter is for Vampire-Girl1992 and bella245! You guys made my day with ur reviews!! Anyway, On with the story!!

(BPOV)

"Bella, you need to calm down," she said, gently placing her hands on my shoulders so that I was looking her square in the eyes.

"Yes, this Edward has the same name, but maybe it's a sign. Wouldn't your Edward have wanted for you to be happy? Maybe we should look past the name and memories. Edward was you past. We need to look forward to the future. Whatever happens will. I have a feeling that this will explain itself." Coming to the end, I realized that her voice had lowered to a whisper, and she was no longer the hyper Alice that everyone knew. No, this was my best friend and sister who always knw what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks Ali. Thanks so much." I responded as I crushed her tiny frame with a hug.

(BPOV)

_Next period in Calculus_

After talking to Alice, I felt so much better. So what if he had the same name? I could still be friends with him. She was right; Edward would've wanted me to be happy. As I sat down in my usual seat in the back, guess who sat next to me. Yup. Tanya Denali. (haha. Thought I was gonna say Edward didn't you?)

"Listen Isabella" she sneered

"Its Bella" I answered calmly. What would the slut want now?

"Anyways, like I was saying, you better stay away from Edward. He's mine."

I looked at her like she was a freak in the wrong circus.

"I'm not trying to get Edward, Tanya. We're nothing more than acquaintances,"

"What did u say?" she said puzzled. Right… the girl obviously didn't have the vocabulary of a junior.

"I don't like Edward." I said very slowly, enunciating every syllable with different pressure. I felt like I was teaching a monkey how to talk.

"By the way, why are you even in THIS class?" I prodded. She couldn't NEARLY be smart enough to be in Calculus.

"I'm just dropping in... but don't forget Cullen. I'll be watching you" she said as I suppressed my urge to laugh. HER watching ME? Ha. I don't think so. Her pathetic little human eyes weren't even normal; she wore contacts.

Thankfully, the bell rang just then, and she was ushered out by my teacher. Class began, and as monotonous as it was, I decided to right notes anyways. My writing turned to mindless doodling and I soon realized that I was shapes that looked eerily like "E" and "B". Not to mention that the two were always side by side. Hmm… I looked out at my class to see who was in it. Ben, Austen…Chad….Edward? How did I miss that he was here? I tried to focus in on his thoughts.

_Hmm… 18x-24 plus 15….boring…. I wonder what Bella's thinking about. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…Mike and Jacob said she didn't…. maybe I could ask her for her number...just as friends for now. I wouldn't want to force myself upon her. _

_(Flashback in Edward's head)_

_I was walking down an old beaten down pebbly path. The building at the end was familiar. I went there every day for school. Today was going to be the day that I would ask Bella for her phone number. Maybe we could exchange a few conversations once in a while… oh how I loved Bella. I've known her since birth, but I've only now discovered my feelings towards her. Even with us both being 10, I knew that I loved her. Whatever made her happy made me happy. Anything that made her sad, I wanted to get rid of. When another guy would talk to her, even the simplest of things, I would wish that I was him. I guess you could call it jealousy, but I'd rather not._

_I set my stuff down in math class, just a few minutes before the teacher would start class. I slowly willed my feet to walk over to where Bella was sitting, in the back of the room, all alone. My first thought was that she shouldn't be alone. Maybe if she gives me her number and likes me, even as a friend, I can ask the teacher to move me back there. As I reached her desk, her eyes reached mine and we just gazed at each other for a few moments._

_"Um, hi Bella."_

_"Hi Edward" well she sounded happy to hear me. That's good ___

_"Um, do you have a telephone in your house?"_

_"Yes. We do. Do you?"_

_"Yes, we do too." Yay! She did! Now only to ask her. "Bella, do you think maybe we could exchange numbers to call each other once in a while maybe?" My mind was mentally preparing itself for rejection. What I would say, what I was going to do._

_"Sure. Here, I'll write it down for you."_

_(End of Flashback)_

_What the?? What was that from?? I've never seen that place before, but, it seems…so familiar. Like I DO know it, I just haven't been there for a long time. And the girl… BELLA. She looks almost exactly like my Bella, no, not my, this Bella. She had the same features, just softened a little. A little more, rosy, and a little younger. I took a peek at Bella from the corner of my eyes, and she had a concentrated expression on her face. _

Woah. What? He liked me? He talked to mike and Jacob?? And how did he see that? I struggled to comprehend all of this while still keeping a straight face for the teacher. I remember that same scene happening, only, not in the same point of view. !! gasps internally He saw that from EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW. MY EDWARD. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. I have to tell Alice.

**Heehee. Will Alice already have seen it?? Is he Edward? Or is it the contact with the special vampires?? **

**Go ahead and click that little blue button and submit a review. :D reviews make me update faster, although I'll probably never hold u guys to a certain number of them. :D**

**Really, reviews and favorites, and alerts get me through writer's block!! ******** not kidding! Don't worry, there'll be Edward and bella moments coming up! :D sorry fo the short chapter tho. **


	3. Author's Note

Omg. I hate author's notes too, but its necessary. I've been terribly busy with school and homework and tennis. Stupid honors teachers can't give girl a break to write a story. ANYWAY, the story is currently on hold, but I'm trying my best to write sentences and fill in the next chapter in-between classes and homework :D please don't hate me…


	4. Tutoring

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the wonderful vampire world that Stephenie Meyer has created, so, on with the story! This chapter is for AllisonxD. Thanx for the review! :D

Oh, and btw, sorry for taking so long! :

Again, on with the story.

**(BPOV)**

I searched for Alice's mind through the school. She was sitting in Honors Chem. And was currently watching the vision of what had just happened between me and Edward. I guess that's good, since I won't have to explain everything. I started wondering about what I should do when I realized that she was trying to speak to me in her thoughts.

"…your listening, but I stand by what I said earlier. Get to know this guy. Obviously there's SOMETHING special about him. How else would you two have shared a vision into the past?? YOUR past especially? I think this kid could have some powers as a vamp…"

I was formulating a sentence about what to tell her when I saw her when she interrupted my exact thoughts.

"Now before you think about yelling at me for even thinking of doing that to some random guy that you have an interest in, I'm just saying that it's a possibility. Idk, but whatever. Wait, ok, he's trying to make up his mind to talk to you. Make conversation! Invite him over or something!" Alice finally concluded her rant. Ok, so he's going to talk to me? Well, lets see how this goes.

**(EPOV) (While Bella's listening to Alice's mind)**

Okay, so...to sum things up… I just had a weird memory thing where I was in a place that's familiar, but I don't know. I met and loved a girl named Bella that looks exactly like this Bella, oh how I wished I could call her my Bella. I love the way her name sounds when it escapes my lips. Bella. Like an angel. But anyway, I still think that I should ask her to hang out. OR, maybe, I could ask her to tutor me. Yea, that'll work, because she's obviously very smart, and I need help on this homework anyway. I sighed. I just hope she won't reject me. That would hurt. I mean, not to think that I'm vain, but I've seen the way that some girls drool over me. But then again, I hope Bella isn't that type of girl. If she is, well, I don't know what I'll do. She doesn't look like it though, like the preppy little blonde girl that thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world. Hmm… maybe I should start listening to what the teacher says again… oops.

**(BPOV)**

The class continued on as boringly as ever and Edward wasn't thinking about me. For some reason, I don't know why, but I didn't like that. I felt like I wanted to occupy his thoughts. Eh, I'm probably just confusing my feelings between the two Edwards again.

At the end of class, right before the bell rang, Edward walked over to me. I looked up from my golden hazel eyes to his piercing green ones. **( I just had to do a moment between their eyes. I just love them : )**

"Hey Bella" he said. His scent was all around me. It smelled like… a forest, and the deep pine bark of trees. It was intoxicating. **Woah. What? Intoxicating? Bella, no. GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!! Jeez. (that's her brain/conscious yelling at her in bold)**

"Heyy Edward. What's up?"

"Nothing much, um.. did you try out the homework that Mr. Hoffman gave us?"

"Oh, yea. Why?" I was honestly curious as to why he asked. I mean, I could've found out by searching his mind, but that would be intrusive. And I'm not one to pry.

"Oh, well I tried it out, and am having some difficulty with it… so, I was wondering, do you think you could help me?"

Well that took me by surprise. But sure, why not help him? Its not like he asked me to a candle-lit dinner. (snorts inwardly.) I hate candle lit dinners. I mean, they're sweet and everything, but I just hate the whole CANDLE part of it. The fire. If someone took that out of the picture, then I might consider it. Oh, wait, I should probably answer him, shouldn't I?

"Yea, sure I can. Um, do you want to meet after school? I could show you the way to my house." Well there you go. Alice got her wish of meeting him and bringing him to our house. That's just positively LOVELY. **(note the sarcasm)**

**(EPOV)**

"Oh. Cool, thanks a lot." YES!! Whoo! The Edward in my head was doing a conga line and everything. Ok, time to calm down. Wait, what car does she drive? I should probably make sure.

"um, what car do you drive?"

**(BPOV)**

"A silver '07 Audi TT. What period do you have last? If you're in my class, then we can just walk together." Oh shoot. Great. Now I've probably got him thinking that I like him. Oh well. Lets just see where this goes. I have a strange feeling that it'll work out all right.

"I have Study Hall last." He said. Although, by now, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Awesome. So do I. So, I'll see you in Study Hall." I had just looked around and noticed that everyone had left to their lockers for the next class. I took my stuff and left, but before I reached the door, something inside me made me turn around and give him a smile.

**(APOV)**

"What happened Alice?" Jasper asked. I could hear him clearly, but a human couldn't. We were speaking at vampire level.

" Bella and Edward Masen just shared a vision, although it was one into the past. Apparently, it involved him and Bella as a human. Or at least, I think it was her. Yea, it definitely was. Bella's still worried about whether or not she should talk to him, she's a little…I don't know…off I guess you could say? And to top it all off, Edward's planning to talk to her after class, so she'll have to get over this fear."

"Hmm… yea, I'm picking up some anxiety and wonder from her. Although, the Edward kid's having feelings of confusion, anxiety, sorrow, and longing. I think this kid already likes her. Jeez, that would be a record." My Jazz replied. I loved Jazz. He was perfect for me. He was quiet, but well spoken, and he had the most amazing hair. He was my soul mate. I don't think I could ever last without him.

I looked over at him, only to see him looking back at me with the same adoring expression on his face as me. I giggled. We had arranged with the teacher that we could sit with each other at the back of the room. Often times we found each other just gazing into the other's eyes, having silent conversations that said everything.

As the period was drawing to a close, I squeezed Jasper's hand in mine.

"He's about to ask her" I whispered.

"Ok. How about we leave Bella's future alone for a while, and pack up for our next class?" he said ever so sweetly.

"But Jazzy!"

"Alice, she has the power to peek and pry through your mind, but she doesn't. So you have to allow her that same privacy." Ugh. My husband could be sooo sympathetic sometimes. But, he's got a point. Whatever. I'll get it out of Bella what happened later.

**Soo…it was a short-ish chapter. I don't have that much time on my hands right now, but I'm trying to squeeze it in. Sorry if some of the switching view stuff was confusing.**

**Please Please Please Please Please Please (please) REVIEW!! **

**I HEART REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY DAY! REVIEW AND U JUST MIGHT GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU!! :D**

**Thanx 4 reading!**

**edwardcrazy**


	5. Awestruck

**Alright, so I've been gone for about…1 month and 6 days. But never fear. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! Wow. Ok, so before my brain goes haywire, I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my bff Maryam, cuz, well, she deserves one. :-P **

**Also, to allll my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! THIS IS FOR U: Big Fan! and Chris (although they're anonymous), OhMyEdward472, IlovEdd (3 reviews!! Whoo! Lol), .jaimie, orlibluver, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, Kasai13, CellaCullen, MrsBellsSwanCullen, RogueSurfer, and LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore. You guys were great, and made my day every time you reviewed :]**

Anyway, On with the story!

(BPOV)

I walked through my classes in a daze. I had no idea of what I had just gotten myself into. Alice was literally jumping for joy when I told her. Typical Alice.. All too soon it was nearing the end of 9th period. I sat in the back of the room, and Edward sat one row in front, and two seats over.

It was close enough that I could see him peeking at me through the corner of his eyes. I smiled to myself. Usually I didn't like the attention, but…somehow someway, my hed was screwed up enough to make me like it. As the bell rand, I took my time to gather my belongings and walk over to Edward's desk.

"Do you have all of your stuff?" I asked politely.

"Yea, pretty much. Lets go." He said, with that adorable little crooked smile on his face. I mentally slapped myself for thinking it was adorable.

JUST FRIENDS I practically screamed in my head. Grr, I couldn't lose my self-control like this. It just wasn't right.

We made our way out of the school and towards the parking lot. Most of the students had left by now, leaving only a few stragglers' and the teachers' cars. My silver Audi definetly stood out. I looked over to Edward, who's eyes had bugged out at the site.

"I take it that you like my car?" I laughed. He looke back at me with a giant smile spreading over his face.

" I LOVE your car! It's supposed to drive like a dream." I didn't miss the tiny touch of hope that I would let him drive it.

"Hah." I chuckled. I really didn't mind; As long as he didn't trash it.

"I drives like an amazingly FAST dream. Up to 200 mph in 2 minutes." I laughed as I saw his face change again.

He just stared back at the car in awe. His face was so adorable when his mouth was hanging open like that. I tried miserably to suppress a giggle.

He had been standing a little further away from me, so I walked over to him and gently pushed his mouth shut.

" It's not polite to stare." I chided him. I don't know what gave me the confidence, but I said it.

He turned to look at me then mentioned that we should probably get going. As we stepped into the car, I felt myself relax in the plushness of the cushioned seat. :]

"May I turn on the radio?" He politely asked.

"Sure. You can search through my iPod too if you'd like. It's in the dashboard." He proceeded to flip through them and assess the absurd amount of songs that I had stored. Of course, they were mostly my favorites, and then some. But, they still took up a whole of 4 gigs.

**A/N This is the first half of chapter 5 :D sorry, its late right now, but I'll update SOON I promise. Thanksgiving break is here, and that means unlimited boredom and time. Lol. So, push that button for a review. Even though they changed around the site to make it confusing. Lol. **

**Review and you might get a chapter dedicated to you! :D**

**~edwardcrazy~**


	6. Spilling

**HEYY PEOPLE!! So, here is the awaited for chapter 4 and a half!! Lol. I don't own Twilight, or Stephenie Meyer, or the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**For people who want to know : here are the artists and songs**

**Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation**

**Monsters- Matchbook Romance**

**Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park**

**Claire De Lune –( who doesn't know this one???) Debussy**

**Let It Rock- Kevin Rudolf**

**And of course, Memory by Sugarcult.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously, in A Fire Reborn:**

**He turned to look at me then mentioned that we should probably get going. As we stepped into the car, I felt myself relax in the plushness of the cushioned seat. :]**

"**May I turn on the radio?" He politely asked.**

"**Sure. You can search through my iPod too if you'd like. It's in the dashboard." He proceeded to flip through them and assess the absurd amount of songs that I had stored. Of course, they were mostly my favorites, and then some. But, they still took up a whole of 4 gigs. **

He picked out some of my favorite songs briefly. They included Claire De Lune, Eyes on Fire, Monsters, Shadow of the Day, and Let It Rock. **(These songs are beassssttttttt!!!!!) **He finally settled on Memory by Sugarcult. I couldn't help but to start humming the song when it came on. As the song progressed, I found myself singing in full with it, an octave above the band, flawlessly remembering the pitch and lyrics.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?

As the song ended, I turned and saw Edward staring at me, but he turned his head immediately as I saw him.

"That was… really good Bella. Do you sing often?" He mused. The truth was, I never really did sing. Either I was by myself when I did, or I was too lost in thought to even think about it. That was usually when I turned the volume up full blast, to drown out any thoughts, and just lay there, absorbing every lyric and every emotion tied to it.

"No, actually, I don't." I think I might have said it like a question. I felt like I was questioning myself; What was this feeling that I was having? It felt like something was missing. Missing, but, it was good that it was gone. Like, a weight, I guess. I was still thinking about it when I realized that everyone was going to be at home, and I should probably tell Edward.

"Oh, and my family is going to be home. I hope you don't mind," I told him.

"That's all right. What are they like? Not to be rude, but no one outside of your family actually knows you guys. Well, at least, very few do." Edward spoke with a hesitant tone. I wasn't offended in the slightest. We weren't supposed to be associating closely with humans. If Carlisle hadn't taught us to live the way we did, this wouldn't be happening.

"They all have their strange abnormalities. Alice is the short one with the spiky black hair, as you probably know." I smiled as I thought of all the things Alice had been described as in people's heads. Tiny, cute, hot, miniature, pixie, weird, miniscule, the list went on and on. "She's a non-recovering shopaholic," I chuckled at our little inside joke of Alice's shopping addiction. "She re-did all of our closets one time without our permission. Apparently, we all NEEDED the change in wardrobe." Again, I laughed as all the good memories of my escapades with Alice appeared from my memory.

"Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He's the tall, blonde, lanky one. He's the most…empathetic one in the family. Rosalie's his biological sister, she's the blonde bombshell. Or at least, that's what people refer to her as." That got a laugh out of both of us. Undoubtedly Edward had heard the rumors about Rose's looks, and how much every guy wanted to be in Emmett's place. "As far as her personality, you can't really describe it. You'll just have to meet her in person for that. But I'll warn you, don't get on her bad side. Nobody wants to be there," I suppose I was a bit ominous about her, but I didn't want Edward going in there oblivious. Even with Rose behaving.

"Emmett is almost the exact opposite of Rose. He's her boyfriend, as I'm guessing you've heard. I guess that's what balances them out. His immaturity counteracts her fierceness. He looks like a giant bouncer, but he's incredibly nice and kidd-ish. I swear, his smile is contagious." I found myself smiling even as I was just speaking of Emmett; The colossal teddy bear of our family. I don't know what had me doing it, but I was spilling my family's personalities to this guy. This…human. Edward Masen in particular. But, I kept going anyway, with my little monologue, I guess you could call it.

"Carlisle is our adopted father. He's the town's main surgeon and is a saint. He and Esme have the kindest hearts ever. Esme used to be an interior designer, so our entire house has been arranged by her."

Edward had been nodding and smiling this entire time.

"I can't wait to meet them"

"But, you didn't mention a certain Cullen. I'm curious about that one." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Masen, but we have reached our destination and those facts will have to be disclosed later." And sure enough, we had just pulled up into the driveway of our mansion. I'm guessing he hadn't noticed, because his head whipped forward, and he gazed up at the manor that was our home.

White and tall with the air of a Victorian Mansion, it stood centered in a clearing of the woods. A large circle of trees outlined the border. With the sun a little bit past directly overhead, the entire area glowed with light. But as soon as the sun had appeared, it disappeared behind the clouds once again. I inwardly sighed of relief that I didn't have to be stuck in the sunlight.

"Shall we go?" I turned towards him.

"Oh, yea sure; Let's go." We both grabbed our stuff and stepped out of the car.

**Heehee. This is a filler, But I'm writing the next chapter rightttttt now. :D Don't you just LUV ME? Lol. Sooooooo review, and u could get a sneak peak!! Or, u could be have a chapter dedicated to you!! :D Thanx for everyone who reviewed, again, and… I will see you all very soon! *hopefully* lol. Jkjk. I'm writing. And if all goes according to plan, this next chap will be up by about ….Monday. **

**Luv ya all!**

**3 ~edwardcrazy~ 3**


	7. Please Don't Hate Me

Heyy everyone. Now before you start yelling at me that it has been FARRR longer than what I had said it would be for the next chapter, I have an explanation. Winter break has come and is almost gone. I'm feeling horribly guilty that I haven't updated when so many others have treated you all (including me) with Christmas chapters. :[ But exams are looming close soon following me returning to school, and I'm in desperate need to save my grades. As well as that, my mock trial team is behind schedule, and being an attorney freshman year is not easy. On top of that, I just haven't been,… idk, feeling the same way about this story. I'm not going to drop it, but I need to control everything that I'm thinking and feeling before I write and possibly screw up the story. *deep breath* ok, so I have like, 2 pages? Written for chapter 5, and am _hoping_ "hope" being the key word, that I can somehow manage to find the will and time to write before school smacks me in the face. Please don't come after me with pitchforks :{ So, here's the first bit of Chapter 5, just cuz I suck at updating and you guys have somewhat stuck with me :D And of course, this author's note takes up 2 pages. Wow. I'm shutting up now. Here's your preview! XD

~Edwardcrazy~

We both grabbed our backpacks and got out of the car. I could hear that everyone was in their perspective rooms, about to come down to meet our guest. We stepped up to the door and it opened revealing a smiling Esme with Carlisle right behind her.

"Hi Bella. Who's your friend?" She already knew who he was, everyone did thanks to Alice. But there was still an appearance to be kept.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Edward. Edward, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." They shook hands and I led Edward further into the house.

"We'll be going up to my room, it's quieter there," I explained. He seemed fine with it. As we started ascending the stairs towards my 3rd floor bedroom, Edward looked around at all of our pictures. We had a colossal array of them everywhere. We may not be human, but we still did human things. There were pictures of Alice and Jasper at Homecoming, Emmett and Rosalie at Prom, Carlisle and Esme's various honeymoons and weddings. And even more pictures of all of us together in multiple situations. When we went skiing in Colorado, mountain climbing in Canada, visiting New York during the winter celebration (only because there was no sunlight) were just some of them.

On the first landing, I pointed out everyone's rooms.

"The one with the music blaring is Rosalie and Emmett's room. Hold on."

Hope you like it :]


	8. Eerie feeling

**(BPOV)**

We both grabbed our backpacks and got out of the car. I could hear that everyone was in their perspective rooms, about to come down to meet our guest. We stepped up to the door and it opened revealing a smiling Esme with Carlisle right behind her.

"Hi Bella. Who's your friend?" She already knew who he was, everyone did thanks to Alice. But there was still an appearance to be kept.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Edward. Edward, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." They shook hands and I led Edward further into the house.

"We'll be going up to my room, its quieter there," I explained. He seemed fine with it. As we started ascending the stairs towards my 3rd floor bedroom, Edward looked around at all of our pictures. We had a colossal array of them everywhere. We may not be human, but we still did human things. There were pictures of Alice and Jasper at Homecoming, Emmett and Rosalie at Prom, Carlisle and Esme's honeymoons and weddings. And even more pictures of all of us together in multiple situations. When we went skiing in Colorado, mountain climbing in Canada, visiting New York during the winter celebration (only because there was no sunlight) were just some of them.

On the first landing, I pointed out everyone's rooms.

"The one with the music blaring is Rosalie and Emmett's room. Hold on." I walked over to their room and knocked. Sure enough, Rosalie opened the door with a scowl on her face. Apparently she had been in the middle of admiring herself; Emmett was currently playing guitar Hero 3 in the back.

"WHAT Bella?" She was definitely irritated. She took a look behind me at Edward, who I'm sure was taken aback by her sudden fierceness. I told him…

"Oh, who's your friend?" NOW she speaks calmly. Grr. I got so frustrated with her sometimes. Her first impression was always crappy, but her second was always fake.

"Hey Edward, come over here. Rose, this is Edward. He's working with me on a project and he's new to the school."

"Oh, well then, Edward, I think you can relax. I don't bite." She laughed as I turned and saw how tense Edward actually was. I didn't look like he was moving…at all.

"Breathe Edward." I calmly reminded him. He let out a gush of air that he had obviously been holding in.

"Nice going Rose. First day, and you scare the air out of the guy. Jeez." I chided her. She simply laughed and led us into her room.

It was spacious and had a cut look to it. Crystal and black furniture decorated the area. With Rose strutting around, it looked like the room a model would live in. The only obscurity was Emmett nearly jumping up and down in the middle while playing Guitar Hero. That didn't throw the scene off at ALL.

"The giant goofball staring at the TV is Emmett." At the mention of his name, Emmett turned around and realized that there were more people in the room.

"BELLA!!!" He ran over to me and nearly squished me in a hug. Good thing I didn't have to breath.

"Emmett…let..go…now…" I tried to say between gasps. He put me down and looked at Edward.

"…I don't think I know you…why are you here again?" Emmett seemed truly puzzled and tried to think of where he could possibly have met this human before. Rosalie and I giggled for a while before Edward answered.

"Umm….I'm Edward Masen, I'm working with Bella on a project. " He stuck out his hand for a handshake. Emmett looked at me for a second, and then hesitantly shook his hand. He must have used his iron grip or something, because after, Edward stepped back and flexed his fingers behind his back.

"Alright, well we need to get to work." I stated so as to get me and Edward out of the room. I think Emmett and Rose were scaring him.

I was laughing as we stepped into the hallway.

"Don't let them get to you too much. Emmett just takes a little getting used to." I told him.

I pointed out Alice and Jasper's room, and Carlisle and Esme's rooms as well. When we finally made it to the third floor, I skipped over to my door. Opening the door, I said, "And this… is my room."

My room had a glass wall on the east side. The sunrises from there were exquisite. The surrounding walls were painted black. On top of the black were randomly splattered varied bright colors of paint. Light blues, yellow, pinks, greens, and oranges. In between (and sometimes on top of) those marks were music notes, hearts, names of bands, lyrics, sayings, quotes, you name it. They all were also in bright colors. (THIS IS MY DREAM ROOOMM WHOOO!! LOL) The furniture was all a smooth, shiny black. The bedpost had black and crystalline roses carved onto it. Even my giant surround sound stereo was a deep glossy black.

I walked, ok; well I skipped, to be truthful, to the middle of the room and sat down with my stuff. I looked up expectantly at Edward, who was walking slowly towards me. He was admiring the walls and reading what was on them. Things like,

"The safe are the sorry,

For the reckless have loved and fallen,

While all the same been happy,

The safe are the sorry,

Because no one safe ever lives" and small things like "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell" (Unwell by Matchbox Twenty!)

"Your room is really cool." He complimented.

"Thanks, yea, it really shows the different sides of me."

"No kidding" he mumbled.

"Ok, so lets get to work." We actually got a lot done and around 6 we went downstairs to get something to eat. We met jasper on the way down, and I introduced them. Jasper wasn't the newest vampire, I was, but he had the most trouble with our vegetarianism; with his Southern past and all. They shook hands, and we went on downstairs while Jazz went up to talk to Alice.

In the kitchen we had a variety of actual food. There a couple of reasons for them being there. 1) For times like this when a human visited 2) to keep up just plain appearances at the grocery store and 3) because it was fun to watch Emmett and Jazz have a bet to see how long they could keep in the largest amount of disgusting vile.

After eating, Edward said that he should probably be getting back home soon, so I offered to drop him back off at the school so he could get his car.

**(?POV)**

I peered out from my hiding place in the bushes. I had been sitting there for hours, waiting for her to come back. A glimmer of silver caught my eye. I hid again in time to not be seen by anyone in the silver Audi. Someone stepped out. It was a boy; I couldn't place how I knew him. I couldn't see his face; it was darkening as the sun was behind the always present clouds. But the little shine of bronze hair seemed familiar. He started walking towards the Volvo that was still in the parking lot. Before he reached the car, she stepped out of her own car. Her brown hair cascaded down in curls past her shoulder as she started talking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I tried to creep closer. My mind wandered as I moved. Who was HE that he was spending time with a Cullen? Who WAS he to THEM? It wouldn't matter soon enough. I had a plan and it was almost ready. Bella was going to be mine. _ONLY MINE_.

**(EPOV)**

Before I reached my car, Bella got out of hers.

"When do you want to work on this again?" she asked. I thought about it for a second before replying.

"Um, how about we do the same thing tomorrow, only you come over to my house?" I was half scared that she would say yes, half wanting her to be more than willing.

"Sure, that works with me." She smiled as she spoke. Even in the evening, her smile was invigorating.

"Ok, so..um.. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess" I mentally kicked myself for being such a loser so as to stutter.

"Ok, well… bye Edward" She waved as she got back in her car and drove off away from the sunset. (A/N ironic huh… lol instead of both of them into the sunset, it's her, away from it :p)

I sighed as I stepped back into my own car, put in the key and drove the opposite way towards my house. I was at a red light when something caught my eye through the back mirror. I looked there till the light went green, but nothing was there. I shrugged it off as a misconception of my eye. (A/N heehee. I like big words :P ok, moving on.) I kept going, but still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being followed. I rolled into the driveway, and was starting to get bothered. I took a deep breath and shook my head, knowing that I was just probably paranoid. I walked up the sidewalk and felt something tap my shoulder. I jumped up in the air and spun around. My face fell at the sight before me.

**A/N ahh!! Hahah. Cliffieee!! Sorry people, I know you're reading, BUT I NEED REVIEWSS!! CUZ I'M NOT GETTING MUCH OF RESPONSE. I know it sounds conceited and selfish, but I want to know that my story's not just sitting here!**


	9. Notes and Confusion

**Hey guys!! Ok, WOAH. 820 VIEWS ON ONE DAY!!:D PLUS, 21 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES. NOT TO MENTION THE VAST NUMBER OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!! THANX TO ALL OF YOU!! AND BTW, please don't hate me for how this starts off. Hehee.. I had to play around a little with possibilities, and this one seemed the funniest. **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Breanna, otherwise known as BeastlyBree. Lol. Sorry to her, cuz I've got more POV changing here, and she doesn't particularly like that. :[**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(EPOV)**

My face fell at the sight in front of me. It was just a tree branch that had swayed in the breeze. **(haha. How many of you are disappointed that it wasn't a person??lol)** I didn't know what had gotten into me. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into my house. It was average size, not too big, not too small. My dad was a neurosurgeon in Seattle, and because of the long drive, he often worked the night shift. As I got to the stairs, I heard a creak on the wood flooring when someone stepped behind me. I turned slowly, only because I didn't want to fall over on the steps and render myself unconscious. I STILL saw no one. Although, I thought I saw a ruffle in the curtains, but saw the window was open, so the wind must've caused it. I went over to the window and shut it, noticing for a moment, the eerie quiet that was settled over the house. Shivering from cold and paranoia, I trudged upstairs to my room for the night.

**(BPOV)**

I knew I would be interrogated when I got home. I parked in the garage and walked to the family room.

"So…what's special about him?"

"What were you two doing exactly?"

"Why didn't you ask us?"

"What are you going to wear to his house tomorrow?!?" Of course Alice mentions my outfit. But apparently she hadn't told the rest of them about our study session tomorrow (I refused to think of it as a date). They all looked at Alice and then me, Alice, and then me.

"You're going to his house tomorrow?!?" Rose shrieked. "Will SOMEONE please tell me what the HELL is going ON?!?"

I groaned. So Alice HADN'T told them everything. Just that I was coming home with a human boy. I told everyone to shut up and sit down if they wanted to know. So, once my audience complied, I launched into the tale which surprisingly only started today.

By the time I was done explaining everything from the visions, to class, to his mannerisms, everyone was quiet. Carlisle was thinking about the odds of two souls being very nearly the same, and both of them being in my life. Esme was positively joyful and brimming with happiness at the prospect of me being with someone. Although I had told her that we were just friends, she just shook her head and smiled gleefully. Alice had run upstairs to plan a suitable outfit for tomorrow, Jasper was sitting in the corner reading, and Rosalie and Emmett were… doing something together upstairs. I tried not to think about exactly what.

THE NEXT DAY

**(EPOV)**

Classes were really dull the entire day. Bella caught me staring at her. I hadn't even noticed when my head and attention had turned to her. As soon as our eyes met, I sharply turned the other way; but not before I saw a flash of something else. A glare that was being sent my way by Jacob Black. Strange, I thought, I didn't do anything to him. After that class, which had happened to be trig, I went to my locker. When I opened it, a letter fell out. Curiosity raging, I knelt down and picked it up to open it. There was a message scrawled in very guy-ish writing.

Everything is not what it seems Masen

Watch your back, peer over your shoulder

Because what you think is yours

May as well not be. **(A/N oohh!! Mysterious!!)**

~Your Downfall~

WTF was the only thought that I could really think. Was it some prank on the new kid to make me confused and scared? Who signed it as "your downfall"? What was the thing that was mine but not???

**A/N- OOHHH… who could it be??? Hehehehe. I kno who it is.. but do you?? Go to the poll on my profile to vote :] Sorry, its still kinda short, but I'm hitting some walls with this. I need some suggestions on whats gonna happen. So, if u wish, PM me or review, and give ur thoughts :]**

**AND LET IT BE KNOWN, that on the day that Barack Obama was inaugurated into office, I UPDATED. Lol. But seriously, Bush is gone!!!! :]**


	10. yet againi'm terribly sorry :

Heyy guys! Well, as you all know, its been about..probably a month since I've updated. Problem is…I've hit a wall. Since I'm not as organized as a lot of other writers, I didn't make an outline, and have no idea how to get from point a(where we are in the story) to point b(the wonderful ending). Add to that the hassles of drama (agh), cominghome dance, and the epic pile of schoolwork I have. I'm terribly sorry for those who have been waiting and dutifully reviewing *ahem* unlike some of the others…jkjk. I luv you all and hopefully the next time you hear from me will not be an author's note and within the next two weeks :D

Love always,

~edwardcrazy~


	11. Reminiscing

**A/N yay! I updated with an actual chapter!! :D lol. Thanks to all the people that reviewed and pushed me to write! And especially to those who sent me PM/reviews about what they think about where the story should go. I like some of the ideas, and might take some into consideration ;) So hopefully I wrote this well enough that you guys will understand what's going on in Bella's head. **

**As always, REVIEW AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(BPOV)**

I sat there. Just staring up at the moon in the cloudless sky. Countless stars shined high above me in the heavens. A small breeze kept me cool from the summer night's heat. I closed my eyes, just taking in the view and moment. I felt a presence and just as I was about to open my eyes, someone's hands came over them. I smiled, as I knew these hands. Soft but toughened from work. The hands that had caught me from falling countless times. He knelt down to my ear and whispered, "The view's perfect isn't it?"

"It could be" I replied.

"How so?" he asked, intrigued.

"Remove your hands and come in front of me, I'll show you."

He did so and I stood up and embraced him. There, standing in his arms, in the moonlight, the heavens as our only witnesses, THIS was perfect.

I read over my diary entry from so many years ago. When I had been a newborn vampire, I had set out writing diary entries of all the memories I could recall. This was one of the last ones there were. Just a week before my love was taken away from me, or more appropriately, I was taken from him.

Had my personal demon come here? I had just healed myself, and out of nowhere pops out this human that reminds me of him in every which way. Not just that, but we had shared a vision of sorts. "Of sorts" only because it was in the past. A past I tried to forget. A past he wasn't a part of. Or at least, logically speaking, he wasn't. However Alice and Carlisle were toying with the idea of reincarnation. His soul being reborn into this world and sent/ happened to find itself in my life. Scratch that, my EXISTENCE once again. I lay there in my bed sheets, wishing for sleep, for peace, for the pain tugging at my heart to vanish. When would I be happy? Would I ever? Had I done something in my human 17 year life that set me up for an existence of pain, delusion, and torture? Because surely that was what this was.

One of my newer songs started playing on my iPod as I was musing over everything.

(What are you waiting for?)  
(She's scared...She's a star...Across the nightime sky)  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh.  
The snow, has come down, on top of everything,  
The town, was alive and well without you. (She's scared)  
The lights, they peer out, of the leafless trees,  
And you won't, be alone, I am beside you.  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh.  
(True love)  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.  
Tears, spilling out, across a dead end street,  
Your house, is a lonely box that holds you.  
The star, bright and loud, is in dire need,  
Of the fear, that is an empty fear inside you.  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,  
Yo eh, oh eh, oh eh, oh eh.  
(True love)  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.  
True love,  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home.  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.

(True love)  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home. (True love)  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.  
(True love)  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
The light is the sign that love will guide you home. (True love)  
The stars in the sky illuminate below,  
If the world were to die, the light would guide you.  
(She's a star)

I had started singing the actual lyrics somewhere in the middle, but I couldn't help thinking as the song ended, whether I would find true love, and if the light would be shone upon it.

**A/N what'd you guys think? :] hopefully something good, but I can't tell unless you review!! So review and make my day! Virtual hugs to anyone who does!**

**Love always,**

**~Edwardcrazy~**


	12. Goodbye for now

First off, I'm sorry. So completely sorry that I started this story and have left you wonderful readers waiting impatiently and patiently for more chapters. However, this story just isn't working out for me. I know many of you thought it was a unique idea, so if someone would like to continue the story, just PM me, and I'll tell you whatever I had in mind for it. Again, I'm incredibly sorry that I've kept you all waiting for so long, only to receive yet ANOTHER author's note. So I say I'm sorry to those who waited, to those who reviewed, to those who favorited me and the story as well, and to the many of you that are probably mad that I'm just giving up. Let me just tell you though, if I had kept on writing, it wouldn't have been fun. It wouldn't have gone the way the story was supposed to, the writing wouldn't be impactful and I wouldn't have been proud of it. I'm sorry that this is the end, but there might be a new beginning sometime… we'll just have to wait and see.

Thank you all,

**~Edwardcrazy~**


End file.
